


Avengers Assemble not!

by Anatas



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1813105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anatas/pseuds/Anatas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where were the other Avengers during Iron Man 3? Thor 2? Captain America 2? <br/>Drabble collection that deals with this question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avengers Assemble not!

With all his self-control it had taken Tony three months before he started to build a new Ironman suit. Well, he had a heart surgery after all  
First he thought, hoped, it would be enough to be with Pepper. Turned out, it was not.  
Tony was debugging his new suit when he heard the news on another alien invasion.  
Another!  
Without a second thought he was Iron Man again as he set the coordinates.  
“ETA 3 hours, Sir”  
“Seems like I`m too late for the party.” Tony shrugged as he landed in a now alien free Greenwich.  
“Indeed, Sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> I´m looking for a beta.


End file.
